How Much?
by ataraxyy
Summary: - TravisxKatie - All Kaite wants are some soft drinks but a son of Hermes has other ideas.


I do realise I have posted this story, but I'm re-posting because now it's been edited. Somewhat.  
anyways. One of the reasons I did this was to ask you guys of a favour. I know that havent updated for a long LONG while. But I've had a heap of homework and my teachers have no hearts and give me _holiday homework_ - there is no justice. Another reason is that I'm kinda in the middle of a very _very _long writers block. Something I think that would help me is:

**For people to PM or just review and suggest a pairing (Romantic or friendship) and give me a prompt and I can see what I can do. At the moment my brain hasnt been inspirational AT ALL. SO I wanted to see if you guys can help. Thank you**

**Disclaimer:** I dont not and will not ever own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Lucky guy.

"How much?"

Travis looked up from his clipboard. Did he just hear right? Did Katie Gardner, just ask him _how much?_ His ears must be failing him. It's not like she had just asked him how much stink bombs in disguise as lipstick had cost or the price of the firecrackers smuggled in a few weeks back. No she had to ask how much the price of the stash of coca cola that the Hermes cabin always snuck in. It wasn't like it was unusual for demigods to buy the drinks off them but _Katie Gardner?_ The girl that had complained to Chiron everyday about his brother, Conner's and his own actions. Whether it be repainting the Demeter cabins roof or poisoning some of the crops collected from the strawberry fields. Travis shook his head. He must have been hearing things.

"Did you hear me Stoll? I asked how much!"

Now Travis knew that he wasn't imagining things. He whipped his head up to face Demeter's child. Her brown eyes glittered with anxiousness and spite towards him. Her arburn hair was tied up loosely in a ponytail. Her jeans were dusty and speckled with the usual dirt from a day's work at the Strawberry fields and her green top hugged her curves and a brown belt wrapped around her waist. Not that he noticed. The young thief gulped, determined to play it cool.

"Why would _you_ need them? Huh?"

Katie's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting Travis to retaliate, to drill her on why.  
"What's it to you?"

"I would like to why you need my goods."

Katie scoffed, running a hand through her tangled ponytail. Why was she doing this? She should've known that buying some party drinks would be one of the hardest things ever, especially form a Stoll boy.

"Listen do you want to make some business here or not?"

Travis thought for a minute. It was true that everyone knew how much the soft drinks were – six cans for 10 bucks. Conner had come up with the price saying that most of the demigods wouldn't know they were being ripped off seeing as they never leave camp. In his stupid outer shell, Conner sometimes had moments of genius. The fact that Katie had no clue amused him.

"Yes"

"So, how much?" There was no point in lying now.

"$10"

"$10! What kind of business are you running here?" Apparently Katie knew how much 6 cans of soft drink should cost.

"A Successful one."

She knew she was being ripped off. She just knew it. Although she had no clue how much coke was sold at in a supermarket but she knew the Stoll brother techniques all too well to know that she was, in fact, being ripped off. Katie glared at him and stuck her hip out resting her hands on her waist. She just waited.

"Are you going to offer me another deal?" She asked, well more demanded. Travis couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face. Katie's face suddenly turned to horror as she realised what she had set herself to do.

How could she of been so _stupid!_

"Don't let those testosterone hormones get to your head Stoll." She didn't know why she said it and immediately snapped her mouth shut after she did facing down so that the infuriating boy would see she cheeks heat up in embarrassment. _All of this torture for soft drinks!_ She thought to herself kicking a stone.

"Aw come on just a ensey-little-harmless kiss?"

Her head shot up. Did she miss something? Instead of exclaiming WHAT? or shooting back a witty remark she settled with squeaking,

"Harmless?"

It came put more of a question than a statement and immediately Katie regretted it. She turned her head in disgust.

"No,"

"Come on Katie!"

"I said no!"

"Fine, no sale." Katie balled her fists and stomped her foot. Travis just rolled his eyes and turned around to tend to his 'goods'. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to where Katie was standing. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and balled it in her fist. Reaching up on her tip toes her leant her head towards him. He froze as Katie pecked him on the cheek.  
'Can I have my goods now?' she whispered into his ear, barely audible, Travis took a breath but it was in his nature to be mischievous.

"I'm pretty sure I said _kiss_. Not wimpy little peck on side of ch..." he was silenced as Katie softly brushed her lips against his and pressed them ever so delicately against them. He shuddered as her hand swept past his, bushing it as it reached out for its order. Her body was still pressed against his, her lips, although, had moved away a couple of centimetres giving her just enough room to let her mutter something.

"Nice doing business with you."

Yep. That's the fixed version. Ugh while I was reading this through I was like: "What the hell is this?" It's not my best work. But I was too lazy to redo it. It's liek 11:30. Peace.


End file.
